Lost Woods
The Lost Woods (Meanders Forest in the French version) is a recurring location in The Legend of Zelda series. It is a mysterious forest that causes unwary travelers to wander in circles endlessly. The forest splits into multiple paths, but only one way through the forest is correct, going the wrong way causes the player to eventually become lost sending them back to the forest's entrance. It is said that fairies inhabit the deepest regions of the forest. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda'' The Lost Woods first appeared in the original The Legend of Zelda. Here the Lost Woods was a single-screen, repeating area filled with trees, with one path forming a cross. It required a certain pattern of directions (north, west, south, west) in order for the Link to pass through successfully. If the player did not know the correct pattern, they would be unable to reach western Hyrule without having to cross the river north of the large lake. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' In A Link to the Past the Lost Woods is located in the northwestern section of Hyrule, directly north of Kakariko Village. Hidden in the deepest part of the woods is a shrine holding the legendary Master Sword. The forest is patrolled by several thieves, who won't hesitate to rob passersby of their rupees, should they come too close. The dark shadows of the trees are also good growing conditions for the Sleepy Mushroom, which can be given to the potion shop witch and turned into Magic Powder. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In Ocarina of Time, the Lost Woods is located in southeastern Hyrule. At the start of the game Link lives in Kokiri Forest, a part of the Lost Woods inhabited by the Kokiri. Early in the game, Link is sent by the Deku Tree to meet Princess Zelda and is forced to leave the forest, something the Kokiri believe they must never do. After meeting Princess Zelda for the first time he returns here to talk to his childhood friend Saria and is told she is playing her ocarina at "the usual spot" within the Lost Woods. The entrance to the Lost Woods lies directly to the northwest of Kokiri Forest. The forest is navigated by following the sound of Saria's ocarina leading Link to the Sacred Forest Meadow where Saria teaches him her song. Taking a wrong path leads the player back to the entrance in Kokiri Forest. In addition to finding Saria, portals to Goron City and Zora's River also hidden within the Lost Woods providing a shortcut to those locations once Link has visited them first. There are also mini-games such as a shooting challenge, where players can win a Bullet Bag upgrade. Adjacent to this challenge, there are two friendly Skull Kids who play flutes. There are a few Business Scrubs located in three major places in the woods. Located in the northern portion of the woods is the Sacred Forest Meadow, which contains the Forest Temple. According to local lore, anyone who gets lost in the forest will turn into a Stalfos (if Hylian) or a Skull Kid (if Kokiri). A Gossip Stone reveals that only Kokiri who have fairy partners may enter the forest and not become lost. In the Ocarina of Time manga, it tells of how the forest tricks human hearts into wandering the same paths over and over, and if the poor soul loses the sight of the exit, he or she will never return again. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' Majora's Mask begins with Link traveling through the Lost Woods in search of Navi, when he encounters Skull Kid and falls into a portal to Termina. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' While the Lost Woods is not mentioned by name in Twilight Princess, Faron Woods seems to be the same general location and the Lost Woods is heavily alluded to by the Sacred Grove. The grove plays Saria's Song as background music, is the home of a Skull Kid, and is easy to get lost in due to convoluted design and the lack of a map. Similar forests ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' In Link's Awakening, set on Koholint Island, the player had to go through the Mysterious Forest to find Marin's father Tarin who's been transformed into a raccoon. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In Majora's Mask, set in Termina, the Woods of Mystery can be found in the Southern Swamp. Like the Lost Woods it branches off into four pathways and sends the player back to the entrance if they take a wrong turn. The witch Koume went missing here while searching for mushrooms and her twin sister Kotake sends Link into the woods to find her. This time, Link is lead through by a monkey. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' In Oracle of Seasons, the country of Holodrum has it's own Lost Woods that serves as the location of the Noble Sword. Like the original Legend of Zelda this one features a cross shaped path with four pathways. This time however, Link is required to use the Rod of Seasons and change the time of year as well. ''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker'' Prior The Wind Waker, the Lost Woods was flooded by the gods along with the rest of Hyrule. The Forest Haven and Forbidden Woods are remnants of the Lost Woods. Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:A Link to the Past locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:Majora's Mask locations Category:Oracle of Seasons locations Category:Four Swords Adventures locations Category:Minish Cap locations Category:Spirit Tracks locations